A-Z of Romione
by whatdoyoumeanionlygetoneotp
Summary: 26 shorts from A-Z of romione. From Ron and Hermione's POV, 3rd person. Pure fluff. Rated T for kissing and minor swearing. Enjoy :D DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story nor do I own the beautiful fan art in the cover image. (if you know who does please tell me so I can get proper permission/love them)
1. Chapter 1 - A

HERMIONE  
I burst through the heavy wooden door and threw myself onto the bed, pulling the hangings closed. Trying to muffle my sobs, I wrenched 'Hogwarts; a history' out from under my bed and buried my freckled nose into its sweet smelling leaves. But even the fine writing of Bathilda Bagshot couldn't make me feel any better. Lavender Brown. I hated her, I had loved him since second year, why has she done?! Ever since Ron had joined the quidditch team, she'd been all over him. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks, splashing onto the pages of the heavy book. Suddenly, I heard the sound of knocking on the dormitory door.  
"Hermione, Hermione come out, please?" Ron. What the hell did he want?!  
I didn't answer. "Hermione, I know you're in there. Please come out." reluctantly swinging my legs of the bed, I wiped my eyes and crossed to the door.  
"What?" I called through the wood.  
"I want to talk to you."  
"We're talking right now."  
"To your face." pause  
"no."  
"Hermione, I don't even like lavender."  
"then why did you have your face glued to her?!" it was hard to keep the hurt out of my voice, it cracked slightly.  
"I didn't mean it." I scoffed loudly,  
"Yeah, right."  
"No, really!" he sounded so pathetic. I don't bother replying. Suddenly, I felt the dark wood pushing against my body, the brass door knob pressing painfully into my side. "Ow, Ron!"  
"Hermione, I need to talk to you."  
"This is the girl's dorm!" he pushed the door closed behind him. The evening light shone through the small windows, reflecting off his startlingly red hair and acting strange orange shadows around the room. I didn't say anything. "Hermione, I, have you been crying?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I, I, I don't want to be with lavender,"  
"Bit late for that..." his ears turned as bright scarlet as his hair  
"I, I want to be with you." what?! The hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end, I turned, staring into his dark eyes.  
"What?" excitement and confusion and terror and happiness flooded through my veins all at the same time.  
"I want, to be with, you..." he whispered. Sudden cold skin against my feverishly hot hand, his pale fingers wrapping gently around my sweating palms. "I, really like you..." I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage, straining to get out. "Hermione." his other hand slipped into mine, pulling me closer. Wafts of freshly mown grass and that flowery smell from the burrow. His body almost pressed against mine. His strong arms slipping round my waist...  
"Wait, Ron,"  
"What?"  
"You're going out with lavender, we can't do this..."  
"We're not doing anything..."  
"Look," I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away, "as much as I dislike her, you can't cheat, you can't just string her along." he let out a groan,  
"Can't we just, not tell her?"  
"No Ron! If you want to be with me, you can't be with Lavender." there was a very long silence.  
"Alright, I'd it'll make you happy." I smiled, relaxing my hands and slowing him to press against me once more, resting my head against his chest. His heavy breathing relaxed me.  
"Ron, maybe we should find somewhere that isn't the girl's dormitory..."


	2. Chapter 2 - B

B is for books and breakups  
RON  
A large thud behind my head told me Hermione had arrived in the common room. She dropped her books so often I knew the sound well. It was a reflex response for me, jumping up to help her. Ever the chivalrous Gryffindor. But this time was different. She was flustered, hands scrabbling on the thin carpet, hair sticking up and static; but she smiled sheepishly as a joined her, crouching by the stone steps. She smelled of parchment and mint leaves...  
"Morning," I grinned, "how many classes are you taking today exactly?!" she rolled her hazel eyes, giggling.  
"As many as you are! These are pleasure reading." Pleasure reading?! My look of disgust and disbelief must have shown on my face because she laughed. "Yes Ron, some people read for fun." I smiled, she always made me smile. God, she was beautiful. She didn't believe it, but to me she was perfect. Right down to her frizzy hair, frumpy uniform and dark eyelashes. The lines of her face and body were so familiar to me, I'd fanaticised about her enough. We stood up at the same time, eyes locked together. Stuffing the heavy books back into her already overflowing satchel, she looked over to where Lavender was sitting. Oh crap. I groaned, looking back at Hermione pitifully. "I assume that means you haven't talked to her yet?"  
"No, but I..." she held up a finger, cutting me off.  
"Talk to her."  
"What, now?" she nodded, jerking her bushy head in Lavender's direction. She was scowling jealously. I really wasn't looking forward to this...  
"Please Ron, the later you leave it the harder it will be..." she was right of course, she was always infuriatingly right.  
"Alright, I'll talk to her..."  
"Thank you," she flashed me her beautiful goofy smile.  
"But only if you let me walk you to arithmancy."  
"Fine by me!" grinning again, she touched my arm lightly, sending shivers through my whole body, "good luck."  
Bracing myself, I walked over to Lavender like I was walking to a hangman's noose. She started immediately,  
"Why were you with her?!"  
"She dropped... look, Lavender, we need to talk..."


	3. Chapter 3 - C

C is for compliments  
HERMIONE  
Ron wasn't a big one for complainants, I had resigned myself to that fact a long time ago, so I was pleasantly surprised when he insisted on walking me to defence against the dark arts and said, nervously "your hair, it, um, looks nice today." I smiled appreciatively,  
"Thank you." I had indeed made a special effort today, it was the first day after Ron had broken up with lavender and therefore out outward signs of affection could not be frowned upon. It had taken over twenty minuets to get the tangles. "You're looking very nice yourself this morning." Ron be me his goofy, cheeky grin and slipped his hand into my loose fist. the rough skin of his palm was oddly gentle, his fingers curling over and softly caressing the back of my hand.  
"Compliments," he chuckled, "the way to every girl's heart." I laughed, shoving him flirtatiously against the stone wall. We couldn't kiss in the corridor, I wouldn't want to even without the risk of professor McGonnagal separating us with a flock of her wand. I wasn't a big fan of public displays of attention, especially after Ron had only dumped Lavender yesterday. But in that moment, when he pulled my body back close to his, I would have.

Lavender was standing outside of transfiguration, which we unfortunately had to walk by. As we passed, she gave me the most evil look humanly possible; teeth gritted, eyes narrowed, fists clenched in fury. I tried to look away, but she caught my eye and glared.  
"Lavender doesn't look too happy, what exactly did you say to her again?"  
"That I wanted to spend less time with her and more time with you..." he grinned again. I snorted,  
"Bet that went down well!"  
"Yeah..." it was only then that I noticed the red mark on the side of his face.  
"You should have said that you felt your relationship had in its course and that you didn't hold much hope for it long term. It would have helped to mention that 'it's not you it's me', cliche but always applicable."  
"Oh, Herman, you always know exactly what to say." I must admit to a warm feeling of pleasure spreading through my body as I rested my head on his upper arm, even of he had called me Herman...


	4. Chapter 4 - D

D is for dancing  
RON  
We're standing side by side at the edge of the crowded common room, pressed against the wall to avoid the sweaty mass of celebrating students in the centre. Blaring music, dancing, drinking and cheering.  
The game we're celebrating winning had made me nervous, but it was nothing compared to the butterflies I have now with her next to me. Shes changed out of her uniform, swapped it for a tight fitting muted red T-shirt and denim that encased her long legs. It just proved that school uniform does no one any favours, she's not frumpy, she's beautiful.  
The music changes and I feel her soft fingers against my wrist.  
"I love this song."  
"Really? I don't think you were a weird sisters fan! Fancy a drink?"  
She laughs exasperatedly, "Ron, are you really that hopeless?!"  
"What?!"  
"Everyone knows 'I like this song' is code for 'dance with me'!"  
"You... you want me to... dance, with you?!"  
She doesn't answer, just smiles, shaking her head slightly. Taking my other hand, she shuffles backwards, pulling me with her onto the dance floor.  
It's a slow dance. I don't really know why to do, do I just hold her hands.  
"Ron..."  
"What?"  
"You can take my waist..."  
"Oh, right..." I slid my arms around her and am pleasantly surprised when she reaches up and wraps her own around my neck, laying her head on my chest. This feels right, comfortable. Hm, who would has thought Ron Weasley would ever feel comfortable in a slow dance.


	5. Chapter 5 - E

**E is for Expecto Patronum**  
"it's not that hard Ron," I giggle as the silver otter drifts and glides, almost splashes around me. "just think of something happy!"  
"Like what?"  
"Well," I grin sheepishly, "I thought of when, um, we first... What?!"  
He's laughing.  
"Shut up Ronald!" I hit him with my bag. "It's not funny ok?! What were you thinking of?!"  
"Unm," he stops laughing now, blushing, ears turning scarlet, "well, the first time I saw you all the Yule ball."  
"Seriously? That's the happiest thing you could think of?" now it's my turn to blush, his happiest thought is me.  
"Well, I was sure it was going to work, but I guess I thought about krum..."  
"Oh you're not seriously jealous about that? Ron it was two years ago!"  
"Yeah, we'll I still had a miserable time and I still regret asking you."  
Smiling, I slip my arms around his waist, "so had noticed I was a girl then?"  
"Oh yeah," he smirks. And then he's kissing me, and his hands are slowly winding their way into my bushy hair, tangling it even more, and his tongue runs softly over my lips, and he tastes like butterbeer.  
"I think I might have a good enough memory to try again now." he chuckles, stroking my cheek with his thumbs.  
"Go on then," I prompt, pushing him away from me, "and remember, you have to let it fill your head, make it vivid." ever the teacher.  
He takes three steps before pointing his wand upwards, taking deep breath and whispering "expecto patronum."

A whispy wire-haired fox terrier burst from the end tip and sprints a circuit around the room, yapping furiously, before spying my otter. Ron laughs as it barks once more and takes chase. The two silvery animals race together around us and I ant help but smile. I've heard about people's patronous' changing to match or mirror someone else's, but I'd never thought it would happen to me. I mean, Harry's parents had a stag and doe, Tonks had her wolf to match Remas, and Ron had a terrier - known for chasing otters. A patronous is a true reflection of a persons very soul, and, to me at least, that meant we were soul mates.

* * *

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! I know I know, I'm such a bad person. Anyways, tell me what you think and if you're interested in collab-ing this please message me on tumblr (so-many-ships-so-little-time)**


End file.
